


if you're the truest one (i'm gonna make you a season)

by seafogs



Series: Honeymooning Alone [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Self-cest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafogs/pseuds/seafogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok's words fall off his tongue and onto her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're the truest one (i'm gonna make you a season)

That hadn’t been the end of their unusual tryst. Minseok’s female counterpart made a mental note to make this last as long as bright orange streaks have not stained the pristine clarity of the night sky.

They drove off, drifting in and out of towns that may very well be deemed condemned, had they not noticed the time in which they have considered traversing through empty streets. Both of them are quiet, with only the consistent whirring of the car’s engine and the monotonous drawl of the aircon unit.

Minseok’s driving slowly allows slivers of moonlight to make its way into the car’s tinted windows, setting itself on his twin’s face gently like a parent casually draping a blanket over their young child. With a glance, he could easily notice the glimmer from her lip ring’s chain, reflecting from the soft light. He hadn’t noticed how such minimal light had allowed him to see her in a different perspective entirely; their proximity granting him a closer look at her eyelashes, gently curled and illuminated.

 

Roughly half an hour later and the two of them end up in a motel. Granted, it was not the best one in town, but given the time and slim chances of them finding a better one before a new day breaks them apart have forced them to seek shelter here for the rest of the evening.

The room provided them the simplest of necessities, a bed, a small kitchenette, a bathroom, and a lonely couch. The two ignore everything else and make their way towards the bed instead.

His twin sits down on one side of the bed, her actions almost mechanical in her execution. She forces her breathing to relax, repressing the opportunity to give away the fact that she has always done this. Amidst all the thinking, she doesn’t realize Minseok has been pacing himself around the room, desperate to break the silence for so long he almost forgets this would only be a one time thing. She had picked him up from the bar for a one night stand, that was all. It would be wrong of Minseok to think of this as something more than just an arrangement.

“Hey,” she says. The chain of her lip ring quivers with a soft clink, standing out almost immediately from the silence these two keep maintaining. “We’re not done yet.”

Minseok faintly registers her voice from across the room, and follows almost immediately over to the other side of the bed. He admits, he hasn’t had the chance to appreciate his twin’s voice back at the bar, not when they’ve been surrounded by the usual rowdy crowd. The soft moans that had escaped her lips back when she rode him on the back seat of his car only served as a reminder that her voice had so much more to offer than just this.

The bed dips and Minseok’s twin slowly feels his client’s (since Minseok is technically still her client) hands slowly making their way to wrap around her sternum. She had been wearing a cropped blouse, leaving nothing to cover the area where Minseok had embraced her. His hands were warm, she hadn’t realized how cold she was when they had entered the room. She tried her best to hold back the shiver had body had made, but it had only been a show of affirmation for Minseok to embrace her tightly, allowing his warmth to get her pulse rushing. She could almost hear her own heartbeat if Minseok hadn’t been behind her, amplifying every other emotion that has been running through her bloodstream.

“What did you want?” Minseok’s voice had been soft, whispered on the jugular of her throat, where his lips could easily sense she was either nervous or excited for what would be coming next. He wouldn’t know; he hadn’t been able to process anything properly after he had allowed her to suck his cock and have her ride him. The thought of it all has become a premise for his arousal to come back to life, he inches his hips slightly away from her when he feels it.

She closes her eyes and bathes herself in the soft tremors that runs from her throat down to the rest of her body. It slowly coaxes her to rest her weight on him, even though she could easily sense the hesitation in his tone. When she relaxes into his chest, their faces meet, Minseok supporting her weight with both his arms. Almost running on instinct, she lifts herself up, easily capturing her twin’s lips in a gentle kiss.

When they’re apart, Minseok’s female twin returns to her previous position. She looks over to her counterpart, shifting his gaze away from her so that he’s starting at a good portion of the blank corner of the room. “The wall,” she says before she even considers the implication of her sudden command. It gets Minseok looking back at her, almost repressing the urge to ask, but he does it anyways.

Her eyes follow him until he’s made it to the wall he had found himself staring at in place of her. Had it been done out of reservation? Minseok fears she may have seen through his change in demeanour. But his twin doesn’t show any trace of knowing when she approaches him, just stopping to where their shoes meet.

It is almost automatic, the way Minseok pulls down at his jeans and briefs and spreads his legs, all for her. There are no questions, especially when his twin pins both his hands to the wall with her own. Her mouth closes over his tip, the warmth of her mouth enough for him to slam his head on the wall, the thud resonating around them. His hands ball into fists, holding back the need to grab his twin by her scarlet locks and fuck her mouth with his cock.

There are no sounds, save for the animalistic sounds that cause Minseok’s throat to grumble whenever his twin would take her time with her lips around his cock, the foreign feel of her lip ring causing him to jerk up her mouth in reflex. However, she had showed no sign of displeasure to such a response. When she pulls away, Minseok looks down at her, again noticing the way her curled eyelashes have made such an impression on him. Down to the smallest detail she has made herself look appealing to her potential customers; it makes him wonder what she would look like once she had been stripped of all these gaudy ornamentations. 

Below him, his twin clicks her tongue in slight dissatisfaction, her eyes still staring at Minseok’s cock right in front of her. She sighs at the fact she’s irked by Minseok’s obvious preference to take pleasure at a faster pace. Her tongue runs along the underside of his cock when she comes to the conclusion that she’d easily get her way with him; have him come at her own pace. He may not have read her thoughts word for word, but she earns herself a deep groan from him instead as blind recognition.

Dead silence, that is what runs deep in their ears when Minseok’s twin drinks down every bit of release that comes out of his cock after she runs her tongue on the slit. Her actions almost calculated in nature; from the way Minseok’s wrists turn a soft shade of red when she releases her hold on them, to her eyes showing no trace of surprise when she swallows his release. Minseok almost fears his twin had been replaced by someone else along the way.

 

She almost forgets her mental note when she makes Minseok write down his number on an old receipt he finds in his wallet. The folds have aged overtime; she can barely make out “roasters” and “W 4th Ave” on certain angles. She slips the paper in her rear pocket just as she makes her way to the door.

“Wait, your payment,” Minseok says; it causes her to stop in her tracks. She doesn’t spare him a glance, faintly recalling what she had said back in his car. _Since I could totally pass off as you, I’ll do this for free._

She wouldn’t be realizing she’d be keeping the same promise every time she would share a bed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> A by-product made from the tweetfic exchanges that Reena and I usually do: bilingual, and in caps. Title from Purity Ring's Repetition.


End file.
